Nos dernières pensées
by Bareilles
Summary: OneShot  La dernière bataille approche à grand pas... Parceque ça fait toujours peur de faire face à la réalité.


**Nos dernières pensées**

_Disclaimers :_ Les persos et l'univers d'Harry Potter sont à leur auteur J.K.Rowling

_**Blablatage complétement inutile de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Après, presque un an d'absence, me revoici avec un tout nouvel one shot. En espérant qu'il vous plaise. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**ONE SHOT :** _Nos dernières pensées._

_°_

_°_

_°_

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ?_

°

°

°

Ciel éclairé malgré l'obscurité.

Lune et étoiles; scintillement blafard.

Les Ombres se cachent, perverses et meurtrières. Elles attendent patienment d'engloutir l'espoir qui animent les gens de Bien. La plaine déserte se prépare à acceuillir ses invités, bientôt elle sera recouverte de cadavres. Le paysage à de la chance, il est certain d'y survivre.

Dans un silence agonisant, Lumière et Ténèbre se prépare à leur ultime confrontation.

Tout à déjà été prévu, écrit, mis en place. Ce soir ce sera la fin ou le commencement.

L'Apothéose est pour bientôt.

°

°

°

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ?"_

_Hermione tourna un regard vers Harry._

_"- Je ne sais pas."_

_Ron eu un sourire._

_"- Ouvre là, et tu sauras."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Verte-La-Morte, Reine de la soirée dansait cruellement dans les airs.

S'abattant sur les gens de Bien dans une magnifique traînée verte. Verte couleur de l'espérance. Les Ombres étaient sorties de leur Royaume du Néant, et s'avançaient en rythme sur la plaine. A mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient, des roulements de tambour se substituaient aux battements de leurs coeurs glacés.

Terreur, peur, appréhension. Certains prirent la fuite à l'entente de cette mélodie du désespoir. L'instinct de survie prenant le pas sur le courage.

°

°

°

_"- Je ne peux pas, l'ouvrir."_

_"- Pourquoi ?"_

_"- Parce que je doute."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

L'atmosphère n'est plus que cendre, les étoiles s'éteignent une à une. Lentement, elles disparaissent, et le ciel se met à pleurer devant tant de cruauté. Il ne reste plus que la Lune, qui de ses faibles rayons pose un regard maternelle sur l'absurdité des hommes.

L'espoir vient d'être englouti par le Néant.

Les derniers combattants s'épuissent peu à peu.

Le ciel obscur continue de déversé ses larmes dans des hurlements assourdissants.

°

°

°

_"- Tu as le courage ?"_

_"- De quoi ?"_

_"- D'ouvrir la porte."_

_"- Non !"_

_"- Pourquoi ?"_

_"- Parce que j'ai peur de mourir."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Sur la colline se tient un homme, que personne n'a remarqué. Son regard inexpréssif admire la lutte des Sacrifiés. Corps inanimés, fleuves écarlates dont s'abreuve la Terre

Un sourire apparait sur les lèvres de la Mort.

Ce soir elle a du travail.

_°_

_°_

_°_

_"- C'est ridicule."_

_"- Hein ?"_

_"- D'avoir peur d'une porte."_

_"- Je sais."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Un éclair zébra bruyament le ciel grisatre, le vent souffle avec ardeur et la pluie continue son déluge.

Plus de distinction entre Bien et Mal, désormais seule la souffrance de l'autre compte. Les hommes se sont métamorphosés en bêtes. La notion d'humanité n'existe plus.

Grande satisfaction du Royaume du Néant.

Son champion, le Damné vient d'arrivé. Il guette la présence de son semblable, de son égal, de son rival, de son ennemi.

Mais où est la Lumière ?

Elle est bloqué derrière la porte.

°

°

°

_"- Qu'est ce qui ce cache derrière la porte ?"_

_"- La douleur."_

_"- La mort."_

_"- Vous avez peur ?"_

_"- Oui."_

_"- Moi aussi."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Personne. Le Royaume de la Lumière est presque vaincu. Mais où est son champion ? Peu importe, les Ténèbres sont patientes, elles peuvent se permettre d'attendre.

L'Obscurité est généreuse, et elle gagne toujours.

Elle gagne toujours, parce qu'elle est partout

Les Ténèbres habitent le bois qui brûle dans la cheminée, et la bouilloire qui chante sur le feu; elle est sous la chaise, sous la table, et sous les draps du lit. Marche en plein soleil, et l'Obscurité t'accompagne attachée à la semelle de tes chaussures.

C'est elle qui sème la cruauté dans le terreau de la justice, qui fait pleuvoir insidieusement le mépris dans la compassion, qui empoisonne l'amour avec les germes du doute.

A chaque victoire de la Lumière c'est l'Obscurité qui gagne.

°

°

°

_"- Qu'est ce qui nous attend derrière la porte ?"_

_"- Peu importe."_

_"- Ouvrons là, et nous verrons bien."_

_"- Ensemble ?"_

_"- Ensemble."_

_°_

_°_

_°_

Vision flou, vision d'horreur.

Il vient de pénétré sur la plaine. Les étoiles réapparaissent dans le ciel, l'espoir renait.

La baguette levée, il lui fait face.

L'Elu, le Survivant et lui Le Damné, le Maudit.

Il est effrayant de constater la ressemblance et la différence qui les unit. Ils sont un rien et un tout. Lumière et Ténèbres se frôlent, s'embrassent, communient.

Les baguettes se lèvent, menaçante.

L'Apothéose commence.

°

°

°

_"- Qu'est ce qu'il y a derrière la porte ?"_

_"- Ton destin."_

_°°°_

**Silence,  
Projecteur,  
Lumière,  
Action !**

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis ! Une petite review ? lol

Merci de m'avoir lu  
Adle Amodio


End file.
